Follow Me
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Ia sudah mengenal pemuda itu bahkan sebelum ia bergabung dengan Vongola Famiglia. Alaude mengenalnya, dan ia menganggap Alaude sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ialah Dante, tangan kanan dan juga butler dari Alaude yang mengenal pemuda itu sejak kecil. Siapa Dante sebenarnya? Dan Cavallone adalah musuh Vongola? / 1stCavaxAla Slight!Male!OCxAlau jadinya yang pertama kok :3


"_Lagi..."_

_Seorang anak laki-laki berambut platinum tampak menatap tajam ayahnya yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Yang sedang membawa seorang anak kecil berambut hitam berantakan pendek dengan kacamat berframe tebal di sampingnya._

"_Alaude, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja sendiri—kau tahu kalau pekerjaanku sangat berbahaya dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tanpa pengawasan sama sekali," ayahnya adalah seorang kepala interpol di Prancis, dan sebagai anak semata wayang dan juga keluarga satu-satunya, ayahnya sangat protektif dengan anak itu._

_Alaude tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya—beliau tewas sebelum ia bisa melihatnya._

"_Aku tidak akan perduli kalau siapapun yang kau suruh untuk kukawal pada akhirnya mengundurkan diri seperti yang lainnya..."_

_..._

"_Sepertinya untuk kali ini tidak," ayahnya tampak tersenyum penuh arti. Dan sungguh, ia tahu ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman itu yang membuatnya tertarik pada anak laki-laki di samping ayahnya. Anak itu berusia diatasnya—tetapi tidak cukup tua untuk beberapa orang yang dikirmkan sebelumnya oleh ayahnya untuk mengawal anak ini, "perkenalkan dirimu..."_

"_B—baiklah, namaku adalah Dante—mulai sekarang aku akan menemani anda..." suara yang pelan benar-benar membuatnya sangat yakin kalau anak ini akan bergabung dengan orang-orang yang berhenti karena apa yang ia lakukan pada mereka._

"_Baiklah—usia kalian tidak begitu jauh... dan kuharap kalian juga bisa berteman."_

_Alaude menatap tajam ayahnya sebelum menoleh pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam bernama Dante itu. Alaude hanya mendengus pelan, sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Dante serta ayahnya, yang kemudian Dante menatap ayahnya seolah meminta izin untuk mengikuti Alaude._

"_Tunggu!"_

"_Ada apa..."_

"_Kau mau kemana?" Dante tampak menatap penasaran dengan Alaude yang memutar bola matanya._

"_Bukan urusanmu..."_

"_Tetapi aku ingin ikut... kalau diperbolehkan," Dante tampak menggaruk leher belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu, "aku ingin lebih mengenal dekat dirimu, karena mungkin saja suatu saat aku akan menjadi pengawalmu. Itu artinya aku harus banyak tahu tentang dirimu..."_

"_Aku tidak ingin diikuti ataupun menjadi dekat dengan siapapun," Alaude berbalik dan membuat Dante terkejut, _

"_Te—tetapi kalau aku tidak melakukannya—" _

"—_atau—aku akan membiarkanmu mengikutiku..." Dante terlihat menatap Alaude yang tersenyum penuh arti, "asalkan kau bisa mengalahkanku..."_

_Diam. Biasanya Alaude akan mendapatkan jawaban tidak, atau jawaban tidak berani—tetapi, sebuah senyuman yang diberikan pemuda itu sekali lagi menarik perhatiannya._

"_Baiklah tuan muda..." ia membenahi kacamata berframe tebal itu, "—bagaimana, kalau saya tidak akan mengganggu anda, jika anda bisa melepaskan kacamata saya...?"_

**.**

**.**

"**Follow Me"**

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Pairing : **1stCavallonexAlaude | Slight!M!OCxAlaude | U02, SpaGio

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **Anta!Cavallone, AR-Story, OOC, Typo, Gaje

KHR belong to Amano Akira | OC belong to Me

"Normal" = Present Time | "_Italic_" = _Flash Back_

**Summary : **Sebelum ia ikut dalam Famiglia Vongola, ia adalah seorang anak dari keua interpol dan bangsawan prancis. Memiliki seorang butler merangkap tangan kanan, apa yang ada dibalik seorang butler misterius yang mengenal Alaude semenjak dari kecil itu?

**.**

**.**

"...da..." Mata steel pemuda itu mengerjap saat mendengar suara familiar yang masih terdengar tidak jelas. Ia menggeliat, sebelum mengerjap sekali lagi, dan bukan pemandangan langit-langit tempat itu yang ia dapatkan. Namun pemuda berambut hitam dengan kacamata yang tidak pernah berubah itu yang ada di jarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya, "sudah saatnya bangun tuan muda."

DHUAK!

"—kenapa aku dipukul?" Dante tampak mengaduh sakit saat sebuah borgol sukses menghajar wajahnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri, berbalik mendekati Alaude sekali lagi, "tuan muda sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu..."

"Hn—" Dante tampak hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Ia sudah menjadi butler dan tangan kanan dari Alaude sejak pemuda ini masih kecil, hingga sekarang disaat pemuda itu sudah berusia 24 tahun, "—pukul berapa sekarang..."

"Delapan pagi."

...

"Dan kau tidak membangunkanku?" Alaude menatap tajam kearah Dante yang tampak tertawa tenang seolah tatapan membunuh yang biasanya bisa membuat bayi berhenti menangis itu adalah hal yang biasa. Dan saat tangan pemuda itu bergerak mengangkat borgolnya, dengan segera ia mengibaskan tangan di depan tubuhnya.

"Itu karena tuan muda kemarin seharian tidak tidur dan di jadwal anda bukankah tidak ada misi ataupun pekerjaan di interpol?"

"Hn," Dante dengan segera berdiri di belakang Alaude sambil membawa pakaiannya. Tentu saja sebagai pengawal pribadi, seluruh kebutuhan harus ia persiapkan meskipun pada akhirnya terkadang Alaude tidak ingin dibantu olehnya, "biasanya akan ada alarm pribadi, kenapa mereka bisa tenang seperti hari ini..."

"Maksud anda adalah _Signor _G, Asari, Giotto, Knuckle, Lampo, dan Spade? Kalau masalah itu tentu sudah kuurus sebelumnya," Alaude menatap bingung Dante yang hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan coat yang ada di tangannya, "hari ini nikmati hari anda tanpa misi, tuan muda."

Dan Dante membungkuk 90% membiarkan Alaude berjalan melewatinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikutinya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

"_Tuan muda benar-benar hebat!"_

_Di salah satu bukit yang ada di belakang mansion yang ada di tepi kota Perancis itu, Dante tampak terlihat senang dan menatap kearah Alaude. Taruhan mereka berlangsung, dan sepertinya Dante bisa menghindar dari hampir semua serangan dari Alaude yang bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh kacamata anak itu._

"_Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau aku akan kewalahan untuk mempertahankan kacamataku," Dante tampak tertawa dan membenahi kacamatanya yang hampir terlepas, "sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa membuatku kewalahan seperti i—oh ada, ayah anda..."_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya..."_

"_Melakukan apa?" Dante tersenyum dan tampak membuat Alaude menggerutu, "aku hanya mencoba untuk menghindar tanpa ingin menyerang anda. Kalau sampai saya menyerang anda, bisa-bisa tuan besar akan memecat atau bahkan memenggal kepala saya..."_

_..._

"_Kau boleh mengikutiku," Dante tampak berbinar mendengar perkataan Alaude, "—tetapi, kau harus melawanku setiap hari—di tempat ini."_

**.**

**.**

Alaude adalah pemuda keturunan Prancis yang memiliki darah bangsawan. Ayahnyapun merupakan kepala interpol yang mendidiknya dengan keras sejak kecil karena mengetahui resiko pekerjaannya—terutama setelah ibu Alaude tewas. Beberapa latihan sudah diberikan bahkan sejak Alaude baru bisa mengenali sesuatu. Namun, tentu saja pengawalan dari luar juga diberikan ayahnya dengan memberikannya pengawal dan pelayan pribadi.

Namun, karena Alaude yang memiliki bakat yang hebat dalam bertarung membuat beberapa pengawalnya malah kalah jika berhadapan dengan sang tuan muda. Hingga ayahnya menemukan anak laki-laki itu—berusia lebih tua sedikit dari Alaude.

"Kalau menyangkut Alaude, Dante sama sekali tidak pandang bulu," pemuda bermbut hitam dengan memakai hakama putih itu tampak hanya tertawa sambil menikmati makanannya. Vongola—grup vigilante yang bertempat di Sicilly Italia ini menjadi tempat dimana Alaude berada sekarang meskipun pekerjaannya sebagai agen interpol masih tetap ia lakukan.

"Siapa yang akan melakukan hal itu pada pagi hari—yang benar saja, fikirkan lagi jika ingin melakukan sesuatu Megane!" Pemuda berambut magenta itu tampak berdecak kesal sambil menyantap makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula yang salah kalian semua, kalau bukan karena Dante laporanku akan benar-benar bertambah lagi hari ini," pemuda berambut kuning tampak menenangkan dan menatap Dante yang sedang menuangkan kopi pada gelas Alaude yang sedang membaca koran.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin tuan muda terbangun dari istirahatnya _Signor _Giotto," Dante tersenyum dan menatap Giotto. Sementara Alaude yang mendengarkan pembicaraan sedaritadi tampak menatap Dante dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... sampai mereka tidak berisik seperti biasa...?"

"Rahasia, bagaimanapun menghadapi seseorang tidak harus menggunakan kekuatan tetapi juga bisa menggunakan otak tuan muda," Dante tampak meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Alaude menggerutu pelan sambil menatap kembali koran yang ada di depannya.

"Oh Alaude, apakah kau ada waktu? Karena hingga besok hanya kau yang tidak menjalankan misi bisakah kau ikut denganku?" Giotto—pemuda berambut kuning yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok Vigilante itu tampak menatap Alaude.

"Hn...?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memintamu," Giotto menatap dengan tatapan _sweatdrop _saat menemukan Dante yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Kenapa kau menyuruhnya untuk bekerja disaat waktunya istirahat?' dan tatapan tajam yang masih dihiasi senyuman, "tetapi ini juga menyangkut masalah ayahmu..."

Dan sebuah kalimat itu sukses membuatnya menutup koran itu dan menatap kearah Giotto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. G dan juga yang lainnya juga tampak menatap keduanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Sepertinya kelompok Cavallone kembali bergerak setelah sekian lama mereka menghilang—" Alaude tampak mengepalkan tangannya mendengar perkataan dari Giotto. Cavallone, bagaimana ia bisa tidak melupakan apa yang dilakukan oleh kelompok itu—dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa ia bergabung dengan Vongola, "aku butuh waktumu selama 1 minggu untuk mengawalku menemui mereka."

"Hn..."

"Kalau begitu, selama anda pergi apakah saya harus mengurus laporan yang anda tinggalkan Tuan Muda?" Dante yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia tahu Alaude tidak akan mungkin mendengarkannya. Alaude hanya mengangguk dan Dante tersenyum sambil masih berdiri di belakang Alaude sebelum menoleh pada Giotto yang tampak menatapnya.

"Ada apa Signor Giotto?"

"Dante benar-benar tangan kanan yang mengerti orang lain ya—tidak seperti tangan kanan lainnya yang malah memaksa bossnya untuk bekerja lebih keras," G yang merasa kalau ia yang dibicarakan tampak berdehem saja dan meminum minumannya, "Alaude, mau tukar Dante dengan G?" Giotto menunjuk pada G yang tampak tersedak minumannya saat mendengar Giotto mengatakan itu.

"GIOTTO!"

"Aku hanya bercanda G!"

"Ahahaha, terima kasih pujiannya _Signor _Giotto, tetapi kurasa _Signor_ G lebih baik daripada saya," Giotto menangkap sesuatu dari tatapan mata Dante yang tampak tiba-tiba menjadi sayu, "dan lagipula itu juga kesalahan anda yang selalu kabur saat disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan anda bukan?"

"Ugh..." Giotto tampak tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat Dante mengatakan itu, sementara G tampak memukul-mukul mejanya karena menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

**.**

**.**

_Hari itu semuanya hancur saat berita kematian ayahnya yang sempat menghilang selama 1 tahun itu beredar. Semua orang berdatangan ke pemakaman ayahnya, namun hanya Alaude yang tidak nampak saat itu yang tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian karena Alaude adalah anak satu-satunya dari ayahnya yang seharusnya mendatangi pemakaman dari ayahnya._

"_Dante, apakah kau tahu dimana Alaude sekarang?"_

_Salah satu kerabat mereka tampak menatap pada pelayan muda yang tampak berdiri di depan makam majikannya dan anak berkacamata itu tampak hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Ia tidak melihat Alaude sedari pagi tadi._

"_Aku akan mencarinya..." Dan Dante membungkukkan badannya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke dalam mansion yang ada di dekat makam pribadi itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit berbohong jika ditanya apakah ia tidak tahu dimana Alaude, karena walaupun ia tidak bersama dengan Alaude, ia tahu dimana ia akan menemukan anak itu._

"_Tuan muda, semua orang mencari—" dan sebuah lemparan borgol membuatnya tidak jadi untuk mengatakan apapun. Ia berhasil menghindar memang, dan segera menoleh untuk menemukan Alaude yang tampak menatapnya dengan tajam._

"_Bertarung denganku lagi..."_

"_Tetapi tuan muda—" Dante tampak mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat beberapa serangan dilancarkan secara bertubi-tubi seolah mengatakan untuk tidak berbicara saat itu, "—kalau seperti ini bukankah tuan besar akan sangat sedih?"_

"_...diamlah."_

_Dante menghela nafas melihat tuan mudanya yang sangat keras kepala itu. Dan hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertarung beberapa saat bersama dengan Alaude hingga keduanya kelelahan. Yah, ia tahu disaat seperti ini hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan._

"_Sekarang ayahku sudah tidak ada—" Dante menoleh pada anak berusia 10 tahun itu yang berbaring sambil menatap langit diatas mereka, "—kau tidak perlu mengawalku lagi..."_

_..._

"_Anda bicara apa tuan muda. Aku berhutang banyak pada keluarga anda, dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan anda sendirian," Alaude menatap kearah Dante yang tersenyum, sebelum berjongkok, meletakkan sebelah lututnya di atas tanah dan membungkuk, "aku akan menemani anda—dan setia pada anda sampai kapanpun..."_

**.**

**.**

Ia sudah lama tidak merasa gelisah seperti ini—hanya karena mendengar nama kelompok itu yang selalu mengingatkan dia tentang kematian ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah kehilangan seseorang selain ayahnya—ia tidak pernah merasa kehilangan ibunya karena ibunya sudah meninggal saat ia masih bayi.

Seperti sekarang, ia benar-benar gelisah—seperti ketika ayahnya baru tewas hingga 1 tahun lamanya. Ia selalu bermimpi buruk, selalu terbangun pada malam hari. Dan yang lebih buruk adalah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menangis. Dirinya sudah dilatih untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak mudah menangis—dan keadaan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuknya.

Rasanya menyiksa...

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan muda?" Matanya membuka setengah hingga ia melihat sosok yang berbicara itu. Tidak ada yang berani untuk memasuki kamarnya tanpa seizinnya—dan satu-satunya orang yang berani melakukan itu hanyalah pemuda berambut hitam yang merupakan tangan kanannya itu—pemuda yang memakai kacamata yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat apa yang ada di balik kacamata itu.

"Tenang saja, anda tidak akan apa-apa..."

Dan entah kenapa, hanya karena satu kalimat itu ia bisa menutup mata, dan kembali terlelap tanpa harus merasa gelisah.

**.**

**.**

"Boss akan segera datang kemari—silahkan anda tunggu disini..."

Keesokan harinya, tentu saja Giotto dan juga Alaude berada di markas Cavallone sementara yang lainnya menjalankan misi—atau dalam hal ini Dante berada di mansion Vongola untuk mengerjakan laporan dari Alaude. Giotto menoleh pada Alaude yang tampaknya moodnya benar-benar memburuk semenjak mereka tiba di mansion ini.

"Kita tidak akan bisa mengambil keputusan untuk menghancurkan mereka tanpa melihat kekuatan mereka Alaude. Sebaiknya kau menahan dirimu," Giotto tampak menatap Alaude yang sepertinya tidak mendengar. Giotto menghela nafas, dan keheningan terjadi hingga suara langkah tampak terdengar mendekat hingga pintu yang ada dihadapan mereka membuka.

"Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian lama menunggu," Alaude dan juga Giotto menoleh pada pemilik suara datar dan juga dingin itu, menemukan seorang pria yang tampak tersenyum dikawal oleh beberapa orang yang ada disana, "bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pertemuan ini?"

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak ingat pemimpin kelompok ini semuda kau..."

"Ah maafkan aku, mungkin yang kalian maksud adalah ayahku. Beliau meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu, " pria itu tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tattoo api biru dengan gambar kuda itu menghiasi lehernya saat itu. Rambut hitamnya yang tampak tertata rapi menghiasi kepalanya dan iris mata birunya tampak seolah bersinar memancarkan cahaya yang terlihat tidak baik.

"—namaku adalah Alfonso Cavallone... dan aku adalah pewaris Cavallone Famiglia ini..."

**[ To be Continue ]**

Heem, ga salah lihat kok—itu memang Cavallonenya jadi Antagonis dulu tehehehe :3 disini lebih kelihatan M!OCxAlaude daripada 1stCavaxAlaude ya, tapi karena M!OC ini perannya lebih kaya Kusakabe sama Kyouya, jadinya ya kelihatannya mereka lebih dekat :/

Tapi nanti porsinya bakal sama kok ^^

Dan ya, M!OC disini berperan jadi tangan kanan dan juga butler dari Alaude. Hampir sama seperti Kusakabe tapi penampilan sama sifatnya beda jauh. Dia sudah ngelayanin Alaude dari dia kecil sampai sekarang. Dan nanti 1st Cavallone jadi baik kok ._. atau lebih tepatnya disebut Cavallone aja, karena sebelum ini sudah ada ketuanya?

Jadi, ada yang mau Review?


End file.
